Terrain Change Magic
Terrain Change Magic (地形異動, Chikei Idō) is a Caster Magic that allows its user to manipulate the area around them to exaggerate existing elements and alter the terrain around them. Description Terrain Change is a complex and old magic, coming about as people discovered the raw potential for the limitless source of power found in everything; eternano. As they began expanding on the usage of the core elemental magics, people were able to discover that eternano was at the whim of those who controlled it, capable of altering the matter that existed, turning stone to flames and passive breezes into violent storms. Not many could access this latent ability and those that did usually suffered tremendously, the magic taking an extreme toll on their internal eternano containers. As more research was done, test subjects were chosen far more selectively, only a few individuals allowed to begin using the magic and the damages eventually grew lesser and lesser. The strongest and most successful rose above and mastered this technique though were kept under tight wraps to ensure no ecological damage was done. As such, this magic is often passed along powerful and kind-hearted bloodlines with access to great training from many masters and many aspects of magic, though the occasional up-and-coming mage may be able to access it if enough perseverance is shown. Terrain Change, as it has been discovered, is like the child to all basic elemental magics and nature, allowing the mage who uses it to alter the field around them to take the form of whatever natural landscape they choose. A flatland plain can be transformed into a mountainous valley, a dry desert into an ocean, a desolate, icy wasteland into a tropical rainforest, all in a matter of moments. To do so, the user must gain access to the eternano within the area around them, well deep beneath the surface of the earth and above to the skies, reaching as far as the mage's internal capacity will allow. After this is done, they begin shifting the eternano, forcing it to take on whatever properties they choose and thus changing the materials the eternano is located within. In addition to altering inorganic materials, the user may increase the growth rates of non-sentient, organic materials, or plants. This can cause a forest to sprout if even one seed is present, as more seeds fall and grow into more plants. As with all magics, there are limits. One can not make something of nothing and nothing of something, all matter must be fairly exchanged and never lost. The eternano affected must eventually return to its natural state or the surrounding area will begin a serious drain on the user to replace it and return itself to normal. This caused several issues in the beginning but since the cause has been found, no problems have risen as of late, and it usually takes over an hour for the area to desire to revert to its natural order. Additionally, after the user releases their hold over the area, the spells will fall away and allow the area to return to its natural order again. Finally, sentient beings can not be affected by the magic, any creature capable of complex movement and thought is completely unaffected by this magic's reach. When a terrain is changed, it can be altered any way the user sees fit after that as well, allowing the user to rapidly change temperatures and dangers to confuse and trip up their opponents. Additionally, different spells can be combined to make new and more pressing dangers, giving this magic some offensive capability, though its main focus is to support teammates and debilitate enemies. Spells Basic Spells= Terrain Change: Lava Zone: (地形異動: 溶岩地帯, Chikei Idō: Yōgan Chitai): Terrain Change: Aquatic Zone: (地形異動: 水上地帯, Chikei Idō: Minikami Chitai): Terrain Change: Tornado Zone: (地形異動: 竜巻地帯, Chikei Idō: Tatsumaki Chitai): Terrain Change: Desert Zone: (地形異動: 砂漠地帯, Chikei Idō: Sabaku Chitai): Terrain Change: Arctic Zone: (地形異動: 北極地帯, Chikei Idō: Hokkyoku Chitai): Terrain Change: Forest Zone: (地形異動: 森林地帯, Chikei Idō: Shinrin Chitai): |-| Combination Spells= Terrain Change: Desert Storm Zone: (地形異動: 砂漠の嵐地帯, Chikei Idō: Sabaku no Arashi Chitai): Terrain Change: Whirlpool Zone: (地形異動: 渦中地帯, Chikei Idō: Kachū Chitai): Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic